zickafoosefandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb D Zickafoose
He was born May 20,1843 in Greenbrier County, West Virginia to Jesse Zickafoose and Nancy Hedrick. :: Note: Middle name is Dwyer or Dare. Early Years In 1860, 17 year old Caleb D. Zickafoose was living at home with his parents Jesse and Nancy Zickafoose. He had 2 siblings at home: 13 year old Clark H. and 4 year old Martha Zickafoose. The whole family was in Greenbrier County, West Virginia on the Census. Marriage He married Sarah Ruth Hess on November 13, 1861 in Greenbrier County, West Virginia. Children They possibly had 10 children. Only 8 survived past 1910. :: - Sarah Jane Zickafoose ~1864 - :: - Charles C. Zickafoose 1865 - :: - Andrew Jackson Zickafoose 1868 - 1953 :: - John C. Zickafoose 1870 - :: - Nancy S. Zickafoose 1873 - :: - William C. Zickafoose 1877 - :: - Laura L. Zickafoose 1879 - ::- Virginia B. "Jennie". Zickafoose 1882 - ::- Rose M. Zickafoose 1886 - 1889 ::- Jesse Alexander Zickafoose 1888 - Later Years The 1870 Census shows the family in Landisburg Post Office area of Blue Sulphur, Greenbrier County, West Virginia. Caleb was a 28 year old farmer. His wife Sarah Ruth was 27 years old. They had 3 children at home: 7 year old Sarah Jane, 5 year old Chas., and 2 year old Andrew Jackson Zickafoose. The family was still in Blue Sulphur, Greenbrier County, West Virginia in 1880. Caleb was a 38 year old Farmer. Sarah was listed as 39 years old on the Census. They had 7 children living at home: 16 year old Sarah J., 15 year old Charles C., 12 year old Andrew Jackson, 10 year old John C., 7 year old Nancy S., 3 year old William C., and 8 month old Laura L. Zickafoose who was born in September of 1879. Caleb's 76 year old Mother-in-law, Sabrina Hess, was living with them. They also had a 37 year old Divorced woman named Delilah A. Flack working as a Servant and living with the family. Caleb's daughter Nancy S. was listed as being an invalid and having "White Swelling". :: Note: White Swelling - "This is a disease of one of the larger joints. It is mostly of a slow or chronic character, and occurs chiefly in the knee, although the elbow-joint, hip-joint, and even ankle-joint are not infrequently the seat of it." Excerpt from a paper written by Dr. Ayer in 1880 In 1900, they family was still in Blue Sulphur, Greenbrier County, West Virginia. Now it's just 57 year old Caleb, his 58 year old wiife Sarah R. , their 17 year old daughter Jennie B.,and their 12 year old son Jesse. Caleb was still farming. The 2 children were in school. The family lived next door to their Oldest son, Charles, and his familly. Next to Charles was the family of his brother Andrew Jackson Zickafoose according to the Census. Sarah was the mother of 10 kids, though only 8 were alive in 1900. On the 1910 Census for Blue Sulphur, Greenbrier County, West Virginia, Caleb and Sarah only have their 23 year old daughter Virginia living at home. Caleb is 66 years old and Sarah is 67 years old. They are living next to their youngest son Jesse and his family. Sarah was the mother of 10 kids, though only 8 were living in 1910. Caleb died October 10, 1935 in Asbury, Greenbrier County, West Virginia from Prostate and Retention followed by Uremia. He was buried October 12, 1935 in the Harrah Cemetery in Greenbrier County, West Virginia. Documentation *1860 Census - Greenbrier, West Virginia - Jesse Zickafoose *1870 Census - Blue Sulpher, Greenbrier, West Virginia - Caleb Zickafoose *1880 Census - Blue Sulpher, Greenbrier, West Virginia - Caleb D. Zickafoose *1900 Census - Blue Sulphur, Greenbrier, West Virginia - Caleb D. Zicafoose *1910 Census - Blue Sulphur, Greenbrier, West Virginia - Caleb D. Zicafoose *Registery of Deaths - Greenbrier County, West Virginia - Caleb Dare Zicafoose - 1935